1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1,3-diazolino and 1,3-diazolidino heterocycle derivatives and their use in therapy, in particular their use as nitric oxide synthase inhibitors.
2. Related Art
It has been known since the early 1980's that the vascular relaxation caused by acetylcholine is dependent on the presence of the vascular endothelium and this activity was ascribed to a labile humoral factor termed endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF). The activity of nitric oxide (NO) as a vasodilator has been known for well over 100 years. In addition, NO is the active component of amylnitrite, glyceryltrinitrate and other nitrovasodilators. The recent identification of EDRF as NO has coincided with the discovery of a biochemical pathway by which NO is synthesized from the amino acid L-arginine by the enzyme NO synthase.
Nitric oxide is the endogenous stimulator of the soluble guanylate cyclase. In addition to endothelium-dependent relaxation, NO is involved in a number of biological actions including cytotoxicity of phagocytic cells and cell-to-cell communication in the central nervous system (see Moncada et al., Biochemical Pharmacology, 38, 1709-1715, 1989; Moncada et al., Pharmacological Reviews, 43, 109-142, 1991). Excess NO production appears to be involved in a number of pathological conditions, particularly conditions which involve systemic hypotension such as toxic shock, septic shock and therapy with certain cytokines (Kerwin et al., J. Medicinal Chemistry, 38, 4343-4362, 1995).
The synthesis of NO from L-arginine can be inhibited by the L-arginine analogue, L-N-monomethyl-arginine (L-NMMA) and the therapeutic use of L-NMMA for the treatment of toxic shock and other types of systemic hypotension has been proposed (WO 91/04024 and GB-A-2240041). The therapeutic use of certain other NO synthase inhibitors apart from L-NMMA for the same purpose has also been proposed in WO 91/04024 and in EP-A-0446699.
It has recently become apparent that there are at least three types of NO synthase as follows:
(i) a constitutive, Ca++/calmodulin dependent enzyme, located in the endothelium, that releases NO in response to receptor or physical stimulation. PA1 (ii) a constitutive, Ca++/calmodulin dependent enzyme, located in the brain, that releases NO in response to receptor or physical stimulation. PA1 (iii) a Ca++ independent enzyme which is induced after activation of vascular smooth muscle, macrophages, endothelial cells, and a number of other cells by endotoxin and cytokines. Once expressed this inducible NO synthase generates NO continuously for long periods. PA1 R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, and nitro; or PA1 NR together form a heterocycle; PA1 R.sup.1 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, and nitro; PA1 R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of amino, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, haloalkyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, alkylheterocycle, alkoxyalkyl, and thioalkoxyalkyl all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, and nitro; PA1 R.sup.3 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of H, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, --CO.sub.2 R, and --COR; or PA1 R.sup.3 is selected from the group consisting of alkylhydroxy, alkylpolyhydroxy, alkyl(poly)oxyacyl, CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)OR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)NHR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)R.sup.6, and CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)JR.sup.6, the CH.sub.2 is optionally substituted by one or more of lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, amidino, guanidino, CO.sub.2 H, amino, hydroxy, thiol, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, and nitro; PA1 J is selected from the group consisting of O, S, CH.sub.2, CHR.sup.6, C(R.sup.6).sub.2, NH, and NR.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.4 is selected from the group consisting of H, S(O)R.sup.7, SO.sub.2 R.sup.7, CH.sub.2 OC(O)--R.sup.7, and C(O)--R.sup.7 where C(O)--R.sup.7 represents natural or synthetic amino acids or R.sup.7 is defined as below, or R.sup.4 and R.sup.3 taken together comprise a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing two or more heteroatoms, optionally substituted with alkyl or oxygen functions or both, including carbonyl, or taken together comprise a metal complex containing a divalent cation, or a boron complex; PA1 R.sup.5 is R.sup.6 or C(O)--R.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, and aryl, all optionally substituted by one or more alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, nitro, cyano, or amino groups; PA1 R.sup.7 is selected from the group consisting of substituted dihydropyridyl, alkyl, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, amino, and cycloalkoxy, all optionally substituted with one or more of amino, alkyl, alkylaryl, heterocycle, alkylheterocycle, alkylmercaptoalkyl, which may optionally be substituted with one or more of hydroxy, amino, guanidino, iminoalkyl; PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of lower alkylenes, lower alkenylenes and lower alkynylenes, which may optionally be substituted by one or more alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, nitro, cyano, or amino groups; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.k Q(CH.sub.2).sub.t -- where k is 1, 2 or 3, t is 1, 2 or 3 and Q is O, Se, Se(O)g, SiE.sub.2 where E is lower alkyl, aryl, S(O)g where g is 0, 1 or 2, or NR; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.m T(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- where m is 0, 1 or 2, n is 0, 1 or 2, T is a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring or aromatic ring which may optionally be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, trifluoroalkyl and amino; PA1 X is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Y is a bond or is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Z is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2. PA1 R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, nitro; or PA1 NR together form a heterocycle; PA1 R.sup.1 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, and nitro; PA1 R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of amino, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, haloalkyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, alkylheterocycle, alkoxyalkyl, and thioalkoxyalkyl all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, and nitro; PA1 R.sup.3 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of H, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, --CO.sub.2 R, and --COR; or PA1 R.sup.3 is selected from the group consisting of alkylhydroxy, alkylpolyhydroxy, alkyl(poly)oxyacyl, CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)OR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)NHR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)R.sup.6, and CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)JR.sup.6, the CH.sub.2 is optionally substituted by one or more of lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, amidino, guanidino, CO.sub.2 H, amino, hydroxy, thiol, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, and nitro; PA1 J is selected from the group consisting of O, S, CH.sub.2, CHR.sup.6, C(R.sup.6).sub.2, NH, and NR.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.4 is selected from the group consisting of H, S(O)R.sup.7, SO.sub.2 R.sup.7, CH.sub.2 OC(O)--R.sup.7, and C(O)--R.sup.7 where C(O)--R.sup.7 represents natural or synthetic amino acids or R.sup.7 is defined as below, or R.sup.4 and R.sup.3 taken together comprise a 5- or 6- membered heterocyclic ring containing two or more heteroatoms, optionally substituted with alkyl or oxygen functions or both, including carbonyl, or taken together comprise a metal complex containing a divalent cation, or a boron complex; PA1 R.sup.5 is R.sup.6 or C(O)--R.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, and aryl, all optionally substituted by one or more alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, nitro, cyano, or amino groups; PA1 R.sup.7 is selected from the group consisting of substituted dihydropyridyl, alkyl, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, amino, and cycloalkoxy, all optionally substituted with one or more of amino, alkyl, alkylaryl, heterocycle, alkylheterocycle, and alkylmercaptoalkyl, which may optionally be substituted with one or more of hydroxy, amino, guanidino, and iminoalkyl; PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of lower alkylenes, lower alkenylenes and lower alkynylenes which may optionally be substituted by one or more and alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, nitro, cyano, or amino groups; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.k Q(CH.sub.2).sub.t -- where k is 1, 2 or 3, t is 1, 2 or 3 and Q is O, Se, Se(O)g, SiE.sub.2 where E is lower alkyl, aryl, S(O).sub.g where g is 0, 1 or 2, or NR; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.m T(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- where m is 0, 1 or 2, n is 0, 1 or 2, T is a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, or aromatic ring which may optionally be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, trifluoroalkyl and amino; PA1 X is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Y is a bond or is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Z is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2. PA1 A is O, S, or NR, wherein: PA1 R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, and nitro; or PA1 NR together form a heterocycle; PA1 R.sup.1 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, and nitro; PA1 R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of amino, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, haloalkyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, alkylheterocycle, alkoxyalkyl, and thioalkoxyalkyl all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, amino, and nitro; PA1 R.sup.3 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of H, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, --CO2R, and --COR; or PA1 R.sup.3 is selected from the group consisting of alkylhydroxy, alkylpolyhydroxy, alkyl(poly)oxyacyl, CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)OR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)NHR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)R.sup.6, and CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)JR.sup.6, the CH.sub.2 is optionally substituted by one or more of lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, amidino, guanidino, CO.sub.2 H, amino, hydroxy, thiol, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, and nitro; PA1 J is selected from the group consisting of O, S, CH.sub.2, CHR.sup.6, C(R.sup.6).sub.2, NH, and NR.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.4 is selected from the group consisting of H, S(O)R.sup.7, SO.sub.2 R.sup.7, CH.sub.2 OC(O)--R.sup.7, and C(O)--R.sup.7 where C(O)--R.sup.7 represents natural or synthetic amino acids or R.sup.7 is defined as below, or R.sup.4 and R.sup.3 taken together comprise a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing two or more heteroatoms, optionally substituted with alkyl or oxygen functions or both, including carbonyl, or taken together comprise a metal complex containing a divalent cation, or a boron complex; PA1 R.sup.5 is R.sup.6 or C(O)--R.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle, and aryl, all optionally substituted by one or more alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, nitro, cyano, or amino groups; PA1 R.sup.7 is selected from the group consisting of substituted dihydropyridyl, alkyl, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, amino, and cycloalkoxy, all optionally substituted with one or more of amino, alkyl, alkylaryl, heterocycle, alkylheterocycle, and alkylmercaptoalkyl, which may optionally be substituted with one or more of hydroxy, amino, guanidino, and iminoalkyl; PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of lower alkylenes, lower alkenylenes and lower alkynylenes which may optionally be substituted by one or more alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, nitro, cyano, or amino groups; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.k Q(CH.sub.2).sub.t -- where k is 1, 2 or 3, t is 1, 2 or 3 and Q is O, Se, Se(O).sub.g, SiE.sub.2 where E is lower alkyl, aryl, S(O).sub.g where g is 0, 1 or 2, or NR; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.m T(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- where m is 0, 1 or 2, n is 0, 1 or 2, T is a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, or aromatic ring which may optionally be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, trifluoroalkyl and amino; PA1 X is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Y is a bond or is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Z is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2. PA1 A is O, S, or NR, wherein: PA1 R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, cyano, amino, nitro; or NR together form a heterocycle; PA1 R.sup.1 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle; PA1 R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of amino, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, haloalkyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, alkylheterocycle, alkoxyalkyl, and thioalkoxyalkyl all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, cyano, amino, and nitro; PA1 R.sup.3 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of H, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of cyano, nitro, --CO.sub.2 R, and --COR; or PA1 R.sup.3 is selected from the group consisting of CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)OR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)NHR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)R.sup.6, and CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)JR.sup.6, the CH.sub.2 is optionally substituted by one or more of lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, amidino, guanidino, CO.sub.2 H, amino, hydroxy, thiol, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, and nitro; PA1 J is selected from the group consisting of O, S, CH.sub.2, CHR.sup.6, C(R.sup.6).sub.2, NH, and NR.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.4 is selected from the group consisting of H, S(O)R.sup.7, SO.sub.2 R.sup.7, CH.sub.2 OC(O)--R.sup.7, and C(O)--R.sup.7 where C(O)--R.sup.7 represents natural or synthetic amino acids or R.sup.7 is defined as below, or R.sup.4 and R.sup.3 taken together comprise a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing two or more heteroatoms; PA1 R.sup.5 is R.sup.6 or C(O)--R.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, and aryl, all optionally substituted by one or more alkyl, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, and amino groups; PA1 R.sup.7 is selected from the group consisting of substituted dihydropyridyl, alkyl, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, amino, and cycloalkoxy, all optionally substituted with one or more of amino, alkyl, alkylaryl, heterocycle, alkylheterocycle, and alkylmercaptoalkyl, which may optionally be substituted with one or more of hydroxy, amino, guanidino, and iminoalkyl; PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of lower alkylenes, lower alkenylenes and lower alkynylenes which may optionally be substituted by one or more alkyl, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, and amino groups; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.k Q(CH.sub.2).sub.t -- where k is 1, 2 or 3, t is 1, 2 or 3 and Q is O, Se, Se(O).sub.g, SiE.sub.2 where E is lower alkyl, aryl, S(O)g where g is 0, 1 or 2, or NR; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.m T(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- where m is 0, 1 or 2, n is 0, 1 or 2, T is a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, or aromatic ring which may optionally be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, trifluoroalkyl and amino; PA1 X is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Y is a bond or is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Z is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2. PA1 A is O, S, or NR, wherein: PA1 R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, alkylheterocycle; or PA1 NR together form a heterocycle; PA1 R.sup.1 is not present or is hydrogen or lower alkyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of amino, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, haloalkyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, alkylheterocycle, alkoxyalkyl, and thioalkoxyalkyl all optionally substituted by one or more of alkyl, hydroxy, cyano, amino, and nitro; PA1 R.sup.3 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of H, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle, all optionally substituted by one or more of --CO.sub.2 R, and --COR; or PA1 R.sup.3 is selected from the group consisting of CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)OR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)NHR.sup.6, CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)R.sup.6, and CH.sub.2 OC(.dbd.O)JR.sup.6, the CH.sub.2 is optionally substituted by one or more of lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, amidino, guanidino, CO.sub.2 H, amino, hydroxy, thiol, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, and nitro; PA1 J is O, S, or NH; PA1 R.sup.4 is H, CH.sub.2 OC(O)--R.sup.7, or C(O)--R.sup.7 PA1 R.sup.5 is R.sup.6 or C(O)--R.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, and aryl; PA1 R.sup.7 is selected from the group consisting of substituted dihydropyridyl, alkyl, thioalkoxy, alkoxy, amino, and cycloalkoxy, all optionally substituted with one or more of amino, alkyl, alkylaryl, heterocycle, alkylheterocycle, alkylmercaptoalkyl, which may optionally be substituted with one or more of hydroxy, amino, guanidino, and iminoalkyl; PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of lower alkylenes and lower alkenylenes which may optionally be substituted by one or more alkyl, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, or amino groups; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.k Q(CH.sub.2).sub.t -- where k is 1, 2 or 3, t is 1, 2 or 3 and Q is O, Se, Se(O).sub.g, SiE.sub.2 where E is lower alkyl, aryl, S(O).sub.g where g is 0, 1 or 2, or NR; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.m T(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- where m is 0, 1 or 2, n is 0, 1 or 2, T is a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring, or aromatic ring which may optionally be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, trifluoroalkyl and amino; PA1 X is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Y is a bond or is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2 ; PA1 Z is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(.dbd.O), C(.dbd.S), C.dbd.C(R.sup.6).sub.2, S(.dbd.O), SO.sub.2, and C(R.sup.6).sub.2. PA1 A is O, or NR; PA1 R is selected from the group consisting of heterocycle, aryl, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen; PA1 R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of amino, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, haloalkyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, alkylheterocycle, alkoxyalkyl, and thioalkoxyalkyl; PA1 R.sup.3 is not present or is selected from the group consisting of H, lower alkyl, aryl, heterocycle, alkylaryl, and alkylheterocycle; or PA1 R.sup.3 is CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)OR.sup.6 or CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)NHR.sup.6, the CH.sub.2 is optionally substituted by one or more of lower alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, aryl, amidino, guanidino, CO.sub.2 H, amino, hydroxy, thiol, halogen, haloalkyl, cyano, and nitro; PA1 R.sup.4 is H, CH.sub.2 OC(O)--R.sup.7 or C(O)--R.sup.7 PA1 R.sup.5 is R.sup.6 or C(O)--R.sup.6 ; PA1 R.sup.6 is hydrogen, alkyl, heterocyclic, or aryl, or; PA1 R.sup.7 is alkyl, optionally substituted with one or more of amino, alkyl, alkylaryl, heterocycle, alkylheterocycle, alkylmercaptoalkyl, hydroxy, guanidino, and iminoalkyl; PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of lower alkylenes and lower alkenylenes; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.k Q(CH.sub.2).sub.t -- where k is 1, 2 or 3, t is 1, 2 or 3 and Q is O, Se, Se(O).sub.g, SiE.sub.2 where E is lower alkyl, aryl, S(O).sub.g where g is 0, 1 or 2, or NR where R is H or lower alkyl; or PA1 L is selected from the group consisting of the formula --(CH.sub.2).sub.m T(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- where m is 0, 1 or 2, n is 0, 1 or 2, T is a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic ring, heterocyclic ring, or aromatic ring; PA1 X is O, S, or C(.dbd.O); PA1 Y is a bond or is O, S, or C(.dbd.O); PA1 Z is O, S, or C(.dbd.O). PA1 A is O; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen; PA1 R.sup.2 is lower alkyl; PA1 R.sup.3 is hydrogen or a lower alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sup.4 is hydrogen; PA1 R.sup.5 is hydrogen; PA1 L is an alkylene having 3 to 5 carbon atoms; PA1 X is O; PA1 Y is a bond; PA1 Z is C(.dbd.O).
The NO released by the two constitutive enzymes acts as a transduction mechanism underlying several physiological responses. The NO produced by the inducible enzyme is a cytotoxic molecule for tumor cells and invading microorganisms. It also appears that the adverse effects of excess NO production, in particular pathological vasodilation and tissue damage, may result largely from the effects of NO synthesized by the inducible NO synthase (Knowles and Moncada, Biochem J., 298, 249-258, 1994 Billiar et al., Annals of Surgery, 221, 339-349, 1995; Davies et al., 1995) There is also a growing body of evidence that NO may be involved in the degeneration of cartilage which takes place in cerain conditions such as arthritis and it is also known that NO synthesis is increased in rheumatoid arthritis and in osteoarthritis (McInnes et al., J. Exp. Med, 184, 1519-1524, 1996; Sakurai et al., J. Clin. Investig., 96, 2357-2363, 1995). Accordingly, conditions in which there is an advantage in inhibiting NO production from L-arginine include autoimmune and/or inflammatory conditions affecting the joints, for example arthritis, and also inflammatory bowel disease, cardivascular ischemia, diabetes, congestive heart failure, myocarditis, atherosclerosis, migraine, reflux esophagitis, diarrhea, irritable bowel syndrome, cystic fibrosis, emphysema, asthma, bronchiectasis, hyperalgesia (allodynia), cerebral ischemia (both focal ischemia, thrombotic stroke and global ischemia (secondary to cardiac arrest), multiple sclerosis and other central nervous system disorders mediated by NO, for example Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease, and other disorders mediated by NO including opiate tolerance in patients needing protracted opiate analgesics, and benzodiazepine tolerance in patients taking benzodiazepines, and other addictive behaviour, for example, nicotine and eating disorders (Kerwin et al., J. Medicinal Chemistry, 38, 4343-4362, 1995; Knowles and Moncada, Biochem J., 298, 249-258, 1994; Davies et al., 1995; Pfeilschifter et al., Cell Biology International, 20, 51-58, 1996).
Further conditions in which there is an advantage in inhibiting NO production from L-arginine include systemic hypotension associated with septic and/or toxic shock induced by a wide variety of agents; therapy with cytokines such as TNF, IL-1 and IL-2; and as an adjuvant to short term immunosuppression in transplant therapy (E. Kelly et al., J. Partent. Ent. Nutri., 19, 234-238, 1995; S. Moncada and E. Higgs, FASEB J., 9, 1319-1330, 1995; R. G. Kilbourn et al, Crit. Care Med., 23, 1018-1024, 1995).
Some of the NO synthase inhibitors proposed for therapeutic use so far, and in particular L-NMMA, are non-selective; they inhibit both the constitutive and the inducible NO synthases. Use of such a non-selective NO synthase inhibitor requires that great care be taken in order to avoid the potentially serious consequences of over-inhibition of the constitutive NO-synthase including hypertension and possible thrombosis and tissue damage. In particular, in the case of the therapeutic use of L-NMMA for the treatment of toxic shock it has been recommended that the patient must be subject to continuous blood pressure monitoring throughout the treatment. Thus, while non-selective NO synthase inhibitors have therapeutic utility provided that appropriate precautions are taken, NO synthase inhibitors which are selective in the sense that they inhibit the inducible NO synthase to a considerably greater extent than the constitutive isoforms of NO synthase would be of even greater therapeutic benefit and easier to use (S. Moncada and E. Higgs, FASEB J., 9, 1319-1330, 1995). WO 96/35677, WO 96/33175, WO 96/15120, WO 95/11014, WO 95/11231, WO 95/25717, WO 95/24382, WO 94/12165, WO 94/14780, WO 93/13055, EP 0446699A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,453 disclose compounds that inhibit nitric oxide synthesis and preferentially inhibit the inducible isoform of nitric oxide synthase. The disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if written herein.